concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Van Morrison
The Monarchs Them 1966 April 26, 1966 Les Cousins, London, ENG 1967 March ?, 1967 Queen's University, Belfast, NI March 9, 1967 BuitenSocieteit, Deventer, NED (Backed by The Blizzards) March 10, 1967 Krommenie, NED (Backed by The Blizzards) March 10, 1967 Spinoza Lyceum, Amstelveen, NED (Backed by The Blizzards) March 10, 1967 Zoo, Wassenaar, NED (Dutch TV performing "Mystic Eyes", Backed by The Blizzards) March 11, 1967 De Kei, Almelo, NED (Backed by The Blizzards) March 11, 1967 Eurobeurs, Apeldoorn, NED (Backed by The Blizzards, supporting Golden Earring) March 11, 1967 Mod A Go Go, Arnhem, NED (Backed by The Blizzards) March 11, 1967 Casino 67, Nijmegen, NED (Backed by The Blizzards) March 11, 1967 Smurf, Bussum, NED (cancelled. Van arrived in Bussum but did not perform because of the late arrival and the club owner was pissed about Van being backed by the Blizzards, and not THEM. He refused to pay and the concert was cancelled) August ?, 1967 Convention Hall, Cleveland, OH August 29-September 4, 1967 Bitter End, New York City, NY September 11-18, 1967 The Scene, New York City, NY (2 shows each night) September 30, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, Blue Cheer & Clear Light) October 7, 1967 Hullabaloo Club, Hollywood, CA October 13-14, 1967 The Family Dog, Denver, CO October 17, 1967 Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR October 20-22, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Daily Flash & Hair) October 25, 1967 Coliseum, Concord, CA November 11, 1967 ABC TV Studios, Los Angeles, CA (US TV "American Bandstand" performing "Brown Eyed Girl" & Ro Ro Rosey) ??/??/67 Loser's South, San Jose, CA ??? 1968 April 16, 1968 Electric Circus, Cambridge, MA (billed as “Van Morrison Controversy”) April 20, 1968 Boston Common, Boston, MA ("Spring Sing", billed as “Van Morrison Controversy”) May 23, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (guests with The Hallucinations on one song) May 29, 1968 US TV "Mixed Bag" airs with a pre-taped appearance Late Spring 1968 Wayland High School Auditorium, Wayland, MA May ?, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA May 30-June 1, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (billed as “Van Morrison Controversy”, supported by Ill Wind) June ?, 1968 Rainbow Ballroom and Rollerdrome, Hyannis, MA June/July ?, 1968 Hampton Beach Casino, Hampton, NH June/July ?, 1968 Comic Strip, Worcester, MA July ?, 1968 First Baptist Church, Hyannis, MA July ?, 1968 Rocky Point Amusement Park, Warwick, RI August 4, 68 Carousel Theater, Framingham, MA (supporting The Association) August 9-10, 1968 The Catacombs Boston MA (billed as "Van Morrison Controversy”) August 18, 1968 Boston Common, Boston, MA August ?, 1968 The Catacombs Boston, MA (3 nights in Late August billed as “Van Morrison Controversy”) September 27-October 5, 1968 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY November 21-24, 1968 The Scene, New York City, NY (2 shows each night) 1969 January 22-27, 1969 The Scene, New York City, NY (2 shows each night) January 31-February 2, 1969 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Black Pearl, Saloom Sinclair & Mother Bear) February 5-9, 1969 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA February 21-23, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI March 14-15, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting Jeff Beck Group & Sweetwater) May 1-3, 1969 The Ark, Boston, MA July 20, 1969 Newport, RI (Newport Folk Festival) August 1, 1969 Catacombs, Boston, MA August 2, 1969 Barrett Hill Rd, Mason, NH (Hilltop Pop Festival, A Benefit for the Mason Volunteer Fire Dept) August 3, 1969 Gaslight, Boston, MA August 22, 1969 Pan Copeland’s field, Saugerties, NY (Woodstock Saugerties Sound Festval) August 29-31, 1969 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY September 15-18, 1969 Ungano's, New York City, NY October 21-26, 1969 Le Hibou, Ottawa, ON October 31, 1969 Boston Academy Of Music, Boston, MA (2 shows) ??/??/69 Queens College, Flushing, NY 1970 February 1, 1970 Village Gaslight, New York City, NY April 3-4, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, with Brinsley Schwarz) April 11, 1970 Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, Troy, NY April 16-18, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Blues Image) April 23 & 26, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Joe Cocker) April 24-25, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Joe Cocker) May 22-23, 1970, Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY May 24, 1970 Autostade, Montreal, QC June 16-18, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA June 19, 1970 Cole Field House, College Park, MD (supporting Janis Joplin) July 11, 1970 Summer Theater, Mountaindale, NY July 19, 1970 Downing Stadium, Randall's Island, NY (New York Pop Festival, with Joe Cocker, Dr. John, Mountain & Voices Of East Harlem) July 20, 1970 Central Park Wollman Skating Rink, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival) July 22, 1970 Harvard Stadium, Boston, MA (Schaefer Music Festival) August 1, 1970 Powder Ridge Ski Area, Middlefield,CT (Powder Ridge Festival) August 4-9, 1970 Harmonyville (Cancelled) August 27, 1970 San Diego Community Concourse, San Diego, CA August 28, 1970 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA August 30, 1970 Berkeley Community Theatre Berkeley, CA (supported by John Lee Hooker) September 23, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (Welcome To Fillmore East) September 27, 1970 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA October 2, 1970 Baldwin Gym Drew University, Madison, NJ October 8-11, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band who cancelled) November 13-14, 1970 Academy Of Music, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00 supporting Tim Buckley & Linda Ronstadt) November 15-16, 1970 Academy of Music, New York City, NY November 20-21, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA December 18, 1970 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA December 22, 1970 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA 1971 January 29, 1971 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA February 2, 1971 University of British Columbia War Memorial Gymnasium, Vancouver, BC February 4, 1971 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA February 10, 1971 Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA February 11, 1971 Exhibition Hall, Fresno, CA (supported by Elvin Bishop) February 12, 1971 San Jose, CA (supported by Elvin Bishop) February 13, 1971 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supported by Elvin Bishop) February 22, 1971 Capitol Theatre, Montreal, QC (2 shows) February ?, 1971 Le Hibou (?) Ottawa Canada ??? February 26-27, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Fleetwood Mac) April 15-18, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Replaces Dave Mason, supported by Isley Brothers & Fanny) 04/30/71 Keystone Korner San Francisco CA 05/01/71 Keystone Korner San Francisco CA 05/02/71 Keystone Korner San Francisco CA 05/06/71 New Orleans House Berkeley CA 05/07/71 New Orleans House Berkeley CA (2 shows) 05/08/71 New Orleans House Berkeley CA (2 shows) May 13-16, 1971 Inn Of The Beginning, Cotati, CA 06/??/71 Matrix Club San Francisco CA (possibly 4/71 or 5/71) 06/??/71 Lion's Share San Anselmo CA (possibly 4/71 or 5/71) 07/04/71 Fillmore West San Francisco CA 09/05/71 Pacific High Recording San Francisco CA August 8, 1971 Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA September 8, 1971 Frenchy's, Hayward, CA September 17-18, 1971 Winterland, San Francisco, CA September 25, 1971 Fairgrounds Expo Hall, San Jose, CA October 3, 1971 University of California Riverside, Los Angeles, CA October 16, 1971 UCLA Pauley Pavilion, Los Angeles, CA November 5-6, 1971 Winterland, San Francisco, CA 1972 ??/??/72 Ruthie's Inn, Berkeley, CA (as per Ronnie Montrose) January 14-15, 1972 Boarding House Theatre, San Francisco, CA (2 shows) January 21-22, 1972 The Village, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each night 7.00 & 10.30) March 3, 1972 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA 03/25/72 Convention Hall, San Diego, CA 04/14/72 Freeborn Hall - University Of California at Davis CA 04/16/72 Civic Auditorium Stockton CA 04/19/72 Travelodge Theater In The Round Phoenix AZ (2 shows) 04/26/72 Granada Theatre Santa Barbara CA 04/27/72 Santa Monica Civic Santa Monica CA 04/28/72 Santa Monica Civic Santa Monica CA 05/05/72 unknown venue (possibly Paramount Theatre) Seattle WA May 6, 1972 Armory Auditorium, Salem, OR (supported by Lamb) 05/07/72 Queen Elizabeth Theatre Vancouver BC Canada 05/12/72 Macky Auditorium Boulder CO 05/13/72 Macky Auditorium Boulder CO 05/14/72 Oklahoma City Civic Center Music Hall Oklahoma City OK 05/16/72 Constitution Hall Washington DC 05/18/72 Carnegie Hall New York NY 05/19/72 Orpheum-Aquarius Theatre Boston MA 05/20/72 unknown venue Providence RI 05/21/72 Academy Of Music Philadelphia PA 05/??/72 Civic Auditorium Santa Monica CA 05/26/72 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA 05/27/72 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA 05/28/72 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA 05/29/72 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA Summer 72 Desiderata Cabaret King's Beach Lake Tahoe CA September 25, 1972 Fairgrounds Expo Hall, San Jose, CA (supported by Tower of Power, Jo Jo Gunne) 11/17/72 Bermuda Palms San Rafael CA (w/Joe McCord) 1973 01/??/73 Armadillo World Headquarters Austin TX (Thu) 01/??/73 Armadillo World Headquarters Austin TX (Fri) 01/??/73 Armadillo World Headquarters Austin TX (Sat) 01/??/73 unknown venue Arlington TX (Sunday) 01/??/73 Armadillo World Headquarters Austin TX (Mon) 02/15/73 Lion's Share San Anselmo CA (2 shows) 03/11/73 Marin Memorial Auditorium San Rafael CA 04/??/73 Shrine Auditorium Los Angeles CA "Don Kirschner's Rock Concert" 04/??/73 Berekeley Community Theatre Berkeley CA 04/14/73 Fox Theatre Long Beach CA 04/15/73 Fox Theatre Long Beach CA 04/22/73 Lion's Share San Anselmo CA 05/08/73 Performing Arts Center Milwaukee WI 05/21/73 The Odyssey Room Sunnyvale CA 05/24/73 The Troubadour Los Angeles CA 05/25/73 The Troubadour Los Angeles CA 05/26/73 The Troubadour Los Angeles CA 05/27/73 The Troubadour Los Angeles CA June 9-10, 1973 Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA (2 shows 8.30 & 11.30) June 22, 1973 The Orphanage, San Francisco, CA 06/29/73 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium Santa Monica CA 07/07/73 Convocation Hall Toronto ON Canada 07/10/73 Syria Mosque Pittsburgh PA 07/12/73 Philharmonic Hall New York NY 07/13/73 Philharmonic Hall New York NY 07/14/73 Lenox Arts Center Tanglewood MA (previously noted as 7/16/73) 07/19/73 Carre Theatre Amsterdam The Netherlands 07/20/73 De Doelen Rotterdam The Netherlands 07/22/73 Town Hall Birmingham England 07/23/73 Rainbow Theater London England 07/24/73 Rainbow Theater London England "Old Grey Whistle Test" (BBC-TV and RTE-TV) 07/25/73 Colston Hall Bristol England 07/26/73 Free Trade Hall Manchester England 07/27/73 City Hall Newcastle-Upon-Tyne England 07/31/73 Carlton Cinema Dublin Ireland August 20-21, 1973 The Orphanage, San Francisco, CA Autumn/73 Carnegie Hall New York NY 11/02/73 RTE Studios Dublin Ireland "Talk About Pop" (RTE-TV) 12/01/73 Sports Arena San Diego CA 12/13/73 Texas Hall University of Texas - Austin TX 12/19/73 Keystone Berkeley Berkeley CA 12/21/73 Great American Music Hall San Francisco CA (2 shows) 1974 ??/??/74 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA ??/??/74 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ (unconfirmed) 01/??/74 Southern Methodist University McFarlin Auditorium, Dallas, TX (with Little Feat) --see 12/13/73 above 01/11/74 University of Houston, Houston, TX (2 shows) 01/13/74 University of Texas Texas Hall, Arlington, TX 01/16/74 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX 01/17/74 Cowtown Ballroom, Kansas City, MO 01/18/74 Ambassador Theatre, St. Louis, MO (2 shows) February 1-2, 1974 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (Van Morrison with the Caledonia Orchestra Featuring Dorothy Morrison, Bloomfield, Naftalin, Alice Stuart & Snake) February 12, 1974 Oxnard, CA (possibly 02/13/74) February 15, 1974 Portland, OR February 16, 1974 Paramount Northwest Theatre, Seattle, WA February 17, 1974 War Memorial Gymnasium University of British Columbia, Vancouver, BC February 23, 1974 Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI March 7, 1974 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA (2 shows) March 14, 1974 Harvard Square Theater, Cambridge, MA (2 shows) March 15, 1974 Felt Forum, New York City, NY March 16, 1974 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ March 27, 1974 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG March 29-30, 1974 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE (2 shows each night) 04/01/74 unknown venue Paris France 04/02/74 unknown venue Mannheim W Germany 04/03/74 unknown venue Munich W Germany 04/04/74 unknown venue Frankfurt W Germany 04/05/74 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL 04/06/74 Falconcenteret, Copenhagen, DEN 04/08/74 Carre Theatre, Amsterdam, NED 04/09/74 Groningen, NED 04/10/74 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 04/??/74 Sophie's Palo Alto CA 04/19/74 Great American Music Hall San Francisco CA 04/22/74 unknown venue Montreal Quebec Canada 05/01/74 Chico State College Chico CA 05/03/74 Humboldt State University Arcata CA 05/08/74 University Of Maryland Baltimore County MD 05/12/74 Bridgewater, MA 05/16/74 Kent, OH 05/17/74 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA ??? 05/19/74 University Park, PA May 21, 1974 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (cancelled) 06/30/74 Congres Montreux Montreux Switzerland "Montreux Jazz Festival" 07/08/74 Kongresshalle Frankfurt W Germany 07/10/74 TV Studios Bremen W Germany "Musikladen Extra" July 20, 1974 Knebworth Park, Knebworth, ENG (supporting The Allman Brothers Band) 07/29/74 The Orphanage San Francisco CA (PBS-TV) 08/28/74 The Orphanage San Francisco CA (2 shows) 09/02/74 Great American Music Hall San Francisco CA (2 shows) 09/03/74 Great American Music Hall San Francisco CA 09/13/74 Auditorium Minneapolis MN 10/16/74 unknown venue Columbus OH 10/17/74 Masonic Temple Detroit MI 10/18/74 Auditorium Theatre Chicago IL 10/19/74 Western Michigan University Kalamazoo MI 10/19/74 Hara Arena Dayton OH --as per attendee 10/20/74 unknown venue Flint MI 10/21/74 Maple Leaf Gardens Toronto ON Canada October 23, 1974 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington DC 10/24/74 The Spectrum Philadelphia PA 10/26/74 Palace Concert Theatre Providence RI 10/27/74 Boston Music Hall Boston MA 10/28/74 Coliseum New Haven CT 10/31/74 Dome Arena Rochester NY 11/01/74 The Felt Forum at Madison Square Garden New York NY (2 shows) 11/02/74 Capitol Theater Passaic NJ (2 shows) 11/03/74 University of Maryland Baltimore MD 11/07/74 McFarlin Auditorium at Southern Methodist University Dallas TX 11/08/74 Music Hall Houston TX 11/09/74 Coliseum Austin TX 11/16/74 Anaheim Convention Center Anaheim CA December 30, 1974 Keystone, Berkeley, CA (supported by Soundhold, Elvin Bishop & John Lee Hooker) 1975 March 24-25, 1975 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each night) April 18, 1975 Sophie's, Palo Alto, CA April 19-21, 1975 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each night) June 8, 1975 County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (with Tom Scott & The L.A. Express) June 15, 1975 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA June 26-27, 1975 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each night) 1976 03/30/76 Shangri-La Studios Los Angeles CA 08/05/76 Odeon Theatre Birmingham England (guest of Eric Clapton) 08/06/76 King's Hall Belle Vue Manchester England 08/26/76 Apollo Victoria Theatre London England 11/24/76 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA 11/25/76 Winterland Arena San Francisco CA 1977 03/28/77 NBC Studios Burbank CA "Midnight Special" 06/15/77 Maunkberry's London England "Press Showcase" 06/??/77 The Speakeasy London England with Eric Burdon 06/??/77 Vara Studios Hilversum The Netherlands "Wonderland" 06/22/77 Vara Studios Hilversum The Netherlands 1978 08/??/78 Sweetwater Mill Valley CA (2 shows) 09/30/78 unknown venue Santa Clara CA October 1, 1978 Coconut Grove Ballroom, Santa Cruz, CA 10/05/78 Old Waldorf Theatre San Francisco CA (2 shows) 10/06/78 Old Waldorf Theatre San Francisco CA (2 shows) 10/07/78 Old Waldorf Theatre San Francisco CA (2 shows) 10/??/78 unknown venue Boston MA 10/12/78 Wesleyan University Middletown CT 10/13/78 University of Connecticut Hartford CT 10/14/78 University of Vermont Burlington VT 10/15/78 The Paradise Boston MA 10/16/78 Orpheum Theatre Boston MA 10/20/78 Tower Theater Philadelphia PA (2 shows) 10/21/78 Orange County Community College Middletown NY 10/22/78 State University of New York Stoney Brook NY 10/23/78 Rutgers University East Rutherford NJ 10/26/78 O'Keefe Center Toronto ON Canada (2 shows) 10/27/78 unknown venue Buffalo NY 10/28/78 Music Hall Cleveland OH 10/29/78 Masonic Auditorium Detroit MI 11/01/78 The Bottom Line New York NY (2 shows) 11/02/78 The Palladium New York NY 11/??/78 The Palladium New York NY (guest of Johnny Winter) 11/04/78 NBC Studios New York NY "Saturday Night Live" (NBC-TV) November 5, 1978 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ November 6, 1978 Constitution Hall, Washington, DC November 16, 1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX November 22, 1978 Blue Note, Boulder, CO November 25, 1978 UCLA Royce Hall, Los Angeles, CA November 26, 1978 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA November 27, 1978 Terrace Theatre, Long Beach, CA November 30, 1978 Paramount Northwest Theatre, Seattle, WA December 1, 1978 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (supported by Rockpile) December 2, 1978 Winterland, San Francisco, CA 1979 February 18, 1979 City Hall, Cork, IRE February 20-21, 1979 Whitla Hall, Belfast, NI February 22-24, 1979 National Stadium, Dublin, IRE February 26-28, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG March 2, 1979 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG March 4, 1979 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG March 5, 1979 Dome, Brighton, ENG March 6, 1979 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG March 7, 1979 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG March 10, 1979 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG March 11, 1979 Odeon Theatre, Birmingham, ENG March 12, 1979 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG March 13, 1979 Assembly Hall, Derby, ENG March 15, 1979 Odeon Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT March 16, 1979 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT March 17, 1979 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG March 19, 1979 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG Summer/79 unknown venue San Francisco CA area (David Hayes' wedding) 08/1?/79 unknown venue & location France (TV) 08/16/79 Les Arenes Frejus France 08/17/79 Theatre Mogador Paris France 08/19/79 The Grand Palace Brussels Belgium 08/23/79 Falconcenteret Copenhagen Denmark 08/26/79 Kalvoya Sandvika Norway "Isle of Calf Festival" 08/30/79 Sportpaleis Ahoy' Rotterdam The Netherlands 09/01/79 The Royal Highland Showground Ingliston, Edinburgh Scotland "Edinburgh Rock Festival" 09/18/79 Rancho Nicasio Nicasio CA (2 shows) 09/19/79 Rancho Nicasio Nicasio CA (2 shows) 09/23/79 Inn Of The Beginning Cotati CA (2 shows) 10/03/79 Curry Hicks Fieldhouse at University of MA Amherst MA October 6, 1979 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ October 7, 1979 Avery Fisher Hall New York NY 10/??/79 Capri Theater (or Capri Ballroom) Atlanta, GA October 11, 1979 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX October 19, 1979 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA October 20, 1979 County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA October 21, 1979 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA May 23, 1981 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (supporting Van Morrison) July 2, 1983 Torhout Festival, Torhout, BEL July 3, 1983 Werchter Festival, Werchter, BEL December 8, 1991 White Rock Theatre, Hastings, ENG June 25, 1995 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON Van Morrison Concerts 2000s Van Morrison Concerts 2010s